


Play With Me

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gunplay, Injury, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Mirror Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: Jonny has displeased his boss so he plays with Jonny’s girl as payback.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Jonny Frost/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Suicide Squad a couple days ago and realized how desentized Jonny was to Joker's bullshit. I just wondered what got him to that point... So, this was born. Heed the tags and all that jazz.

Dolly cried out as she was flung onto the carpeted floor roughly. A muffled grunt forced her head up as she found her longtime boyfriend tied to a chair and gagged. “Jonny, what’s going on?” Dolly questioned but it ended on a sob. “What’s going on my little doll is that Jonny here has forgotten the rules and displeased me. So, we’re gonna play a little game for him.” The cold eerily calm voice sent shivers down her spine. “No, no, no!” Dolly shouted as she crawled away from her spot on the floor, the sound of a gun cocking had her frozen in an instant. “Rules of the game are simple really. I do whatever I want to you. You say no, you fight back. I shoot Jonny boy. He manages to escape or fights back. I carve your pretty little face up.” Joker told her as he yanked her hair hard enough to pull her head up to look at him. “You’re… You’re crazy. I’ll never let you touch me.” Dolly stuttered as she stared up into dead blue eyes. She felt the blow of the gun against her face before she realized what had happened. “Oh, darling. You’re gonna be fun to break.” Joker drawled as he crouched down and licked her cheek.

She grimaced in disgust as he pulled away with a bloody mouth. “That was you’re one and only warning.” Joker told her as he let go of her hair and walked to a nearby table where several things had been set out. Dolly watched through the curtain of her hair as he picked up a switchblade and a small but heavy chain then walked back over to her. Joker yanked her up by her hair again and wrapped the chain around her neck, now that she could see it up close it was actually a choke chain. Dolly fought against it but that only made it tighter. “You’ve got such nice cock sucking lips, baby. I can’t wait to see them stretched around my cock.” Joker said as he held the chain in one hand and deftly undid his pants with the other, he pulled them down just underneath his balls. Dolly’s eyes widened at the size of his cock it was long, almost as thick as a beer can and perfectly pale as the rest of him. “Oh, don’t worry, doll face. I’ll make it fit.” Joker smirked at her as he swirled the wet head around her lips. He yanked on the chain and shoved into her mouth that was open on a gasp. Joker used both hands to control how her head bobbed up and down on his length. He shuddered in pleasure at her gagging noises and the tears streaming down her face.

He took further control when he grasped the sides of her head and buried her face into his pelvis. Joker groaned as her throat convulsed and he locked eyes with his employee. “No wonder Jonny keeps you around, your mouth is fantastic. C’ mon, girl. Take it fucking take it.” He roared as his hips ground into her face. Joker looked down and could tell she was about to pass out, not that he cared, he’d probably fill her mouth if she did but he wanted to torment some more. Dolly sluggishly blinked up at her captor as a floaty feeling edged it’s way toward her. She coughed as she was shoved back and fell onto the floor. Joker watched impassively as she turned onto her side and coughed out as much saliva as she could in great big heaves. His attention snapped to Jonny as he thrashed around in the wooden chair he was tied to. Jonny was screaming and cursing behind his makeshift gag, he didn’t know how this was supposed to make him fall in line but he was pissed that the boss was touching his girl.

Dolly made to crawl away from the towering figure above her; she made it a few inches before a weight settled on her thighs and shoved her into the carpeted floor. “Where are you going, pretty? Hmm? We’re not done yet.” Joker hissed in her ear as he wound the chain in his fist and pulled up, she cried out at the uncomfortable arch in her back the act created. Dolly froze as she felt cold metal on her skin, she shuddered as it trailed up to the hem of her dress. With a flick of his wrist he cut through the fabric like butter and it pooled beneath the woman. “No, underwear? My my, what were your plans for the evening?” Joker cackled as he yanked her off her hands and knees. Dolly was more or less forced to walk in the general direction Joker pushed her in. “Move him!” Joker yelled over his shoulder. Dolly gasped as she was shoved into a small room with mirrored walls. Jonny muffled a shout as he was roughly pushed in after them and forced down onto his knees. “You’re my favorite Jonny. Always a good soldier, that’s why it hurt me that you disobeyed me. You don’t understand this punishment yet but when it’s over you will.” Joker told the man in that same eerily calm voice as before.

Dolly shook as Joker upholstered his gun again and put it against her temple. “I’m not gonna shoot you, doll. Safety is on and everything. I just want you to meet my best girl, she never lets me down and always hits her target. You’re gonna get up close and personal with her.” Joker whispered into her ear as he trailed the cold metal down her body until he reached her center. She squirmed as the gun traveled through her nest of trimmed curls and pressed snug against her opening. Joker flashed a wicked smile in the mirror and shoved the unyielding metal into her unprepared channel. Dolly’s scream echoed in the small room as the cold steel invaded her, the pace of the thrusts was merciless and soon warm liquid slid down her thighs. Her eyes widened as she looked down in the mirror and saw pink fluid, her natural juices mixed with blood. _It hurt, god it hurt._ The gun was nothing like the hard flesh of a man. Dolly cried out as an orgasm was forced out of her and she soaked herself, the gun and Joker’s wrist.

Joker gave her little to no time to come down before he lifted her with ease and pulled her down onto his still hard cock. If the size was unfathomable in her mouth it was a mystery as to how it was fully sheathed in her abused cunt. Dolly winced as her walls clung to the warm flesh. He began to bounce her up and down onto him as hard and fast as he could. “I should explain the punishment now, shouldn’t I? She’ll heal, her wounds will at least but her mind it’ll never forget. She’ll never forget how you stood by and did nothing while she was raped. The plans you had, that ring in your pocket will be for naught.” Joker groaned out between thrusts while the woman in his arms went limp and quiet. 

Dolly blacked out at some point and came to, on the floor next to a severely beaten Jonny. “Jay, baby?” Dolly croaked as she reached out to rouse him. “He’s gonna come back. You gotta go before he does.” Jonny spoke before she could touch him. “Jonny.” Dolly whispered as she caressed his bloody cheek. “Doll baby, I love you more than life itself. You gotta know that. I might not survive his world but you will.” Jonny told her as he shoved a wad of cash, a diamond ring and a gun into her arms. “You want me to run?” Dolly questioned in a shaky voice. “Not just run. Get the hell outta dodge.” Jonny told her as he heaved himself up and winced when it hurt. “No matter what he tells you I don’t blame you and I will never hate you.” Dolly told him fiercely as she stood on shaky legs to find something to wear. She spotted a discarded dress shirt and threw it on. “Our kids would’ve been really something, huh?” Jonny questioned so softly that she almost didn’t hear it. “Yeah, Jay.” Dolly replied sadly as she stuffed the cash and ring in the pocket of the shirt. She walked outta the small room with the gun in front of her ready to shoot anything that moved.

Dolly walked through the mansion as quietly and quickly as she could. “You’re still standing. Means I didn’t do a good enough job.” Joker sneered as he came around a corner switchblade in hand. “Don’t come any closer!” She shouted with her finger on the trigger. “I thought I gave you a good time, doll. You’re really going to shoot me?” He questioned as he braved a few steps toward her. “I will do whatever it takes to get out of this house alive you fucking psychotic ass clown!” She screeched as she fired a warning shot above his head and took off down the nearest hallway. Dolly stopped short of a huge bay window when she heard crashing behind her and turned in time to see Joker fighting with Jonny. She locked eyes with Jonny and at his nod she flung herself out the window. Dolly hit the ground hard and wheezed as the breath got knocked out of her.

* * *

Dolly’s body still ached even this many years later, she righted herself in bed and stretched out the stiffness. The diamond on her finger glinted in the early morning light. “Mommy?” A small voice asked as the pitter patter of socked feet stopped near the end of the bed. She turned to see her three year old looking rather sheepish. “What is it sweetheart?” Dolly questioned as the child climbed onto the bed and sat in her lap. “Play with me?” The little boy asked as he clutched his dragon stuffy. “Anything you want, Jay.” She told him before he beamed up at her with deep blue eyes that reminded her so much of his father.


End file.
